


The Easter Bunny

by 84prettyinpunk79



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kink Shaming, M/M, crushing innocent easter time dreams, kinda easter not there yet but like close enough, listen pete is lowkey kinkshaming furries sorry in advance, the easter bunny is a furry apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84prettyinpunk79/pseuds/84prettyinpunk79
Summary: in which Patrick and Pete go to the mall, Patrick wants to take a picture with the Easter bunny and Pete ruins any pureness the Easter bunny could be a symbol of by calling the Easter bunny a furry. No offense to furries, blame my friend for daring me to write this. This is really short? It's fine, Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz are short too.





	The Easter Bunny

     “Pete, Pete, Pete.” Patrick whined, tugging on the older's sleeve until he got a response. “What, Patrick?” The older in question replied, looking at him in curiosity. Nothing at the mall (they were shopping for new hoodies, because what else do you need in this world?) could possibly cause Patrick to start repeating Pete’s name for the past what seemed like ten hours. Pete was playing candy crush, how could he reply immediately when consumed in such an important game?

     It was around Easter time, Patrick’s birthday was soon. Pete would’ve loved to come to the mall by himself to get Patrick a present, but Patrick insisted he come along, saying that he needed a break from practicing his guitar, that coming to the mall would be a perfect break. “Can we take a picture with Easter Bunny, please? It’s so close to Easter and I’ve gotta have something to prove that I actually did something this Easter besides touring.” Patrick asked with a mix of hope, festiveness, and pleading branching out from his pupils to fill the iris’s of his eyes. Pete could almost not stand the thought of polluting those eyes in disappointment by saying no. The Easter Bunny in question was set up in a plush chair that could probably fit three Gabe Saporta it was so big. He was enclosed in thin, cheap plastic grass and a white picket fence, fake easter eggs dotting the ground around him him. He was insanely creepy, in Pete’s eyes at least. With his big plastic all pupil eyes, synthetic, white fur covered costume complete with a pastel bow tie and suit. “Patrick, I hate to tell you this sweetheart, but the Easter bunny is a furry.” 

     Let’s just say the Easter bunny will never look the same in Patrick's eyes after hearing this information, and after laughing for a good five minutes over this newly learned fact (after a dash of red-faced confusion over what the term “furry” meant of course), Patrick waited in line for his picture with the Easter Bunny. He forced Pete to join the picture to, and of course Pete did. When had Pete ever been able to say no to Patrick? 


End file.
